


The kinship of Walter and his friends

by Adsol



Series: The misadventures of human and monster kind [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Academy, Anal Sex, Angels, Blood Brothers, Blood and Gore, Centaurs, Conspiracy, Deepthroating, Demons, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fallen Angels, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, First Time, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Half-Vampires, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mysteries, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Seriously how is Walter so nice, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Swordfighting, Team as Family, Teamwork, Tengu, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Venezia | Venice, Violence, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: While everyone knows all the misadventures Shinjiro and his friends get up to nobody knows what the other members of Class 1 get up to in the meantime so let us explore through the eyes of Walter how things go for him and his friendship group as they tackle the many mysteries of Hanagaro Academy, deal with the aftermath of some major conflicts, prove to eachother that they cherish one another above all else and Walter showing his beloved Black Rose how much she means to him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (For clarification this story is starts off during chapter 57 of the hatred of humans and the kinship of monsters story)
> 
> (As of for why I chose Walter well it's because Walter's my favourite member of class 1 to write aside from Shinjiro and his friends).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Walter's pov**

**The day after the Cocytus assault**

I stood in my room while still in my pajamas as Ikkaku said "man that assault was a mess" I said "yeah it was"  **boy have we been through a lot since we started here nevermind yesterday at the base** he then asked "so how's you and Lady Ammane" I said "oh we're good" he chuckled as we both go ready to head for class  **it won't be the same with Minagata-sensei in the ICU and Ryan not having his silverite hair then again he actually suits black hair** I finally got ready as me and Ikkaku left our room.

Once we left and headed downstairs Ebony said "morning Big big brother Walter" I patted her head saying "morning Ebony" she skipped away as she went off although I felt a familiar touch as I said "and how's my Black Rose doing this morning" Bella ran her hands over my shoulders saying "I've missed you that's what" I turned around and pecked her on the cheek saying "morning my love" she said "Morning my Prince" we then held eachothers hand's as we walked off to class  **you know our relationship becoming public was undoubtedly the best thing that ever happened as now I can show her all the love in the world and no one can say didly squat about it** while we walked Penelope, Yumi, Ryan, Takumi and Ikkaku joined us as I said "so guys shall we do this" we all marched on to class for the day.

**That lunchtime**

As I sat with my group of friends I said "you know the chef's here really do work wonders" Bella said after pecking me on the cheek "I find your cooking to be far better Walty" I hugged her as she rested her shoulder against mine with Ikkaku saying "you two are one of the greatest romances that has ever happened at this school" Takumi did a flamboyant pose by holding his left hand over his heart while putting his right arm in the air as he said "a love so strong it becomes the envy of all others seeking love, a love so pure it is comparable to that of a newborn baby yet with passion so fiery it could grill a steak" he sat down as he said "in other words you two are a cute couple" I said "thanks guys" as we resumed eating I noticed a little figure made out of light hiding behind a corner as I looked at us  **what the heck** Bella then asked "Walty is everything ok" I said "huh yeah everything's fine Black Rose" while the others are lunch I wondered what that figure might have been.

* * *

Once we finished lunch I left the cafeteria with the rest of my group as Ryan asked "hey guys do you know anywhere I could buy some hair dye to get my hair back to its old colour" I said "I'm not an expert at shopping but" I got cut off as Penelope jumped in with an ecstatic look on her face while listing all the places he could go  **I don't know why he'd want to get rid of his black hair I mean he does suit it still I'm more surprised that his hair was dyed to begin with** as Penelope kept on listing the places I noticed that same figure from lunch as I said "hey Bella I need to go take a leak I'll be back in a bit" she said "alright Walty but be careful please" I kissed her hand before I disappeared to go follow that figure.

As I went throughout the Academy the figure took me all over such as through the science labs, the dorms of other year groups and other areas until it finally stopped at the water's edge of the Academy it turned around saying in a feminine tone of voice "thank you" I asked it "huh" it said "for playing with me that's why" it dispelled the light around it showing itself to be a tiny human bearly being big enough to fit into a person's coat pocket as I said "so your a Fairy huh" I knelt down and held out my hand as I asked "and what are you up to little lady" it said with a childish gigle "I'm looking for my master that's what he said he'd be back sometime but he hasn't shown up for a while" she flew about as she landed on my shoulder as I asked "what was his name I might be able to help you find him" she said "his name was Nathan Stone he used to be a student here like you" I got up saying "alright then I'll help" she said "my name's Alvina by the way" I said "and I'm Walter Schmidt" we then walked on as I went to reunite with the others although little did I know that my time at Hanagaro was about to get a lot more interesting.

 


	2. The search begins

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Walter's pov**

Once I got back with the others Alvina hid in my pocket as Bella asked "is everything ok Walty you seem a bit on edge" I said "huh I'm fine relax" *nip* I felt Alvina pinch me inside my pocket as I said "ah man I could kill for a drink" Bella with a doubtful expression said "really a drink" I said "oh yeah"  **damn this is awful I can't tell her I found a fairy otherwise she'd wonder what I was doing chasing it to being with but if I don't tell her she might get the wrong ideas ahhh how does Shinjiro do this wait why am I stressing about keeping a secret I kept my relationship with Bella a secret for months ah man** Ikkaku said "here have this" he handed me a soda can as I opened it up and had a drink.

Once I was done drinking Bella asked "Walty your not hiding anything from me are you" I pulled her in for a kiss in which we dualed with our tounges casuing her to moan a little as she did  **Walter your a genius doing this to calm her down** as our lips parted I said "does that answer your question my Black Rose" she said "yeah it does" she blushed heavily as she asked "what brought this on Walty" I said "you did of course" me and her then left while I felt Alvina pinch me repeatedly for her own idea of fun.

**Later that night in the library**

As I sat I had a number of books about the Academy's history and a photocopied sheet of the student's names at the desk only Alvina to ask "how are you going to get through all this work to find Nathan"  _ **Quick Study**_ I said "I developed this spell a while ago to help me learn magical incantations faster that and so I could find out the components to make Kankara Decoding work more effectively when I developed it" she gigled saying "your so smart and use big words just like Nathan" she did a little dance as I began absorbing the information that Quick Study was collecting  **to think it took me three years to develop Kankara Decoding and another two to master it now look at it in a way it brought me and Bella together** as I carried on checking the information contained in the documents at hand I heard somebody coming in so I said "Alvina kill the lights" she dispelled the little light that she set up for us as I hide the books using a invisibility spell.

* * *

While I hid under the table I watched as a figure came in calling out "is anyone in here"  **wait Ryan what's he doing here** I slowly got up asking "Ryan what's up" he said "Bella got worried so I came to get you" I saw the time to realise that it was now 11:32 as I said "oh man I must have gotten absorbed in my research that i lost track of time" he folded his arms asking "oh really then where's your notes and books" *sigh* I dispelled the invisibility spell saying "it's right here" he asked "Walter what is all this" he picked up several books as I said "can you not tell the whole class" I let out Alvina and explained everything to him saying "that's why I kept things hidden from Bella" he said "I'll help" I looked up as he said "dude your my best friend of course I'll back you up" I said "thanks buddy" he suddenly kneed me in the stomach saying "that was for hurting Bella the way you did" I said "Ryan I'm likely going to make things worse but um" he glared as I said "me and her nearly did um it a few weeks ago" he generated a ball of fire saying "run little Walty RUN" I ran as he attempted to set me on fire  **I'm glad he's got my back though.**

**Back at the dorm**

As I got back to the dorm with some slight patches of ash on my shoulders Bella asked "Walty what happened" I said "I'd rather not talk about it" Ryan just whistled as he walked away Bella then came up as I said "Bella I need to come clean" she asked "you haven't cheated on me have you" I said "what no Black Rose I could never do that to you in any timeline nevermind this one" she asked "then what is it" I told her everything as she said afterwards "Walty I would have happily helped you out" she kissed me after putting her hands on my shoulders saying "we're in this together Walty" I said "I'm sorry for making you worry it's just I thought this would be something I could be done quickly" she asked "did you get anything on this Nathan kid" I said "that's the odd thing there's not a single mention of him anywhere it's as if somebody wiped any trace of him" she said "I'll help you look" I the kissed her as she ran her hands over my body  **she really is the best thing that ever happened to me.**

 


	3. The search continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I failed to mention earlier is that this story's events will be referenced in the main Hatred of human's and Kinship of monsters storyline so yeah that should be fun.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Explanations, Soul Gears and Sacred Art's_**

**Walter's pov**

**The day after**

I was currently walking through the science labs to meet with Chihyo as I believed she would have information on this Nathan kid  **I mean she has been here at this school for a long long time** eventually I met her as I asked "ah Sakura-sensei do you have a moment" she said "ah young Schmidt what can I do for you" I asked "I'm looking for a student because their familiar can't find them so I thought you might have an idea" she asked "by all means I'll help who might this student be" I said "Nathan Stone according to the familiar I met" she suddenly froze as she had an empty look in her eyes asking "could you repeat that" I said "Nathan Stone why what's" she suddenly said "young Schmidt it's admirable that you want to help a creature find its master but this is somebody who's better left lost" I asked "huh" she said "forgive me it's a difficult subject for us Hanagaro staff members" she then walked away as I wondered what the heck was going on  **why'd she act the way she did heck it was almost as if she had seen a ghost** at that moment Bella came up to me.

As Bella came up to me she asked "so how did it go" I said "not very well" *sigh* I said "when I mentioned his name she acted strangely" Bella asked "in what way" I said "the kind of way people act if you were to go to Hogwarts and say the name Tom Riddle at the top of your voice" she said "alright that's bad"  **I knew getting her into Harry Potter was a good idea** she then held my shoulders saying "there has to be an answer right" I said "hopefully there is" she then gazed into my eyes as I did with her's "Wally" "Bella" we then pulled eachother in for a kiss as she let out little moans as she went at it while moving her hands across my back  **this woman is the best person I've ever had to meet** as we parted I felt my phone buzzing as she asked "is it anyone" I said "Black Rose I think it's best if you come with me to the gates" she didn't answer but instead just held my hand as I led her away.

**At the gate's**

I got to the gates as Bella asked "Walty what's going on" as she asked that some people said "Walter hey" I said "Mom, Dad hey" both my parents came up as I said "Bella I'd like you to meet my parents William and Mary Schmidt" my Mom said "little Walty here has told me a lot about you" she walked up to Bella as my Dad said "it's great to finally meet my son's woman" I blushed out of embarrassment saying "Dad don't" he patted my head saying "ah don't feel bad Sonny boy" I pouted as Bella said "it's great to meet you both"  **the real question is what are they doing here dang it now of all times** my Mom said "Walty I must say your girlfriend is such a beauty" Bella said "oh um thanks"  **hey that's my job embarrassing her** I then asked "so what brings you both here today" my Dad said "oh me and your mother were on holiday in Tokyo so we decided to drop by" he hugged me saying "I've missed you son" I said "I've missed you Dad" I then decided to lead the two of them throughout the Academy and give them a tour.

* * *

Eventually me, Bella and my parents got to the dorms as I said "so there we have it" my Dad said "it's a nice enough looking school" he looked about until I saw Shinjiro as I said "hey Shinjiro" he said "Walter how've you been" he high fived me as he said "I've gotta dash Arata apparently got his wings caught on the training fence again" I said "really damn it he's doing that a lot" he then ran off as my Dad asked "was that the Black Blade himself" I said "yup" he asked "and he's a Demon" I said "yup" he asked "and he helps people get their wings from their fences" is said "yup" he just laughed as I lead him inside.

We all sat down on the couches as my Dad asked "so how did you two meet" me and Bella looked at eachother while holding one another's hand's as I said "well it's a long story" *sigh* I said "at the start of the year me and Bella didn't interact until our first training match" Bella said "he used Kankara Decoding on my Gear making it go from using ice to just shooting cold water" my Dad burst out laughing as he said "ah that's my boy" I then explained everything else including the times I thought about how badly I wanted her until I eventually finished it off saying "and well I confessed to her and she said she felt the same" Bella rested her head on my shoulder saying "when I'm around him I feel as though I can be a normal girl rather than a entitled rich kid" my Dad asked "what do you mean" Bella looked down before she explained everything.

As she started to lift her head up she said "my family the Ammane's are a prideful bunch to say the least as they care only for their successes as a family of Peacekeepers and as such demanded the same of me and Ryan" my Dad asked "Ryan as in the kid Walter claims is his best friend" I said "yeah" he said "so you dated your best friends sister dude not cool" I said "oh he was fine with it" Bella said "anyways Bro code violations aside me and Ryan have always had a lot demanded of us growing up to the point where I didn't even have a proper childhood" she cried a little as I said "shshsh it's ok Black Rose I'm here shshsh" she cried some more as I said "it's alright I'll always be at your side no matter what" I pecked her on the forehead as she hugged into me with my Mom saying "Walter should we" Bella cut her off saying "it's fine I'll be ok I will got him at my side" she held my hand as I hugged onto her  **some might find her to be a weak-willed woman but to me she's the strongest woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing** evenutally Bella said "there is something I was hoping I could say" she let go off me saying "if me and Walter ever got married I'd rather have his surname than my current one" my Mom asked "and Walter do you want to marry her" I smiled saying "someday yeah I'd love to" we then resumed talking about different topics.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Outside the doors to the dorm**

I stood as my Dad arrived saying "she's a unique girl isn't she" I said "tell me about it" he said "you know that was pretty manly of you earlier Walter reassuring her the way you did" I said "I just learned form the manliest of all men I know" I pointed at him as he said "Walter I just want to say how proud I am of you and all your achievements it's reassuring really knowing that my son is as good as he is" he gave me a quick hug as he handed me something as I said "wait this is a" he said "it's a trans-dimensional relocator use it if you need a space to think it have some time alone" he wispered "or if you want to do something fun with your woman" I went bright red as he said "I'll be off now" him and my Mom left as she said "she's a great lady Walter just remember that" I said "I know she is" Bella hugged me as we waved them off  **I won't ever give up on Bella no matter what** she muttered "I love you" I replied with "and I love you Bella"  **dang it did I just reference Twilight ah dang it** she held her arms onto me while I had my hand on her waist only then giving her a kiss  **as hard as it was for us at first things always got better.**


End file.
